Addicted
by Taylor5800
Summary: Enzo and Cass are so in love that they are practically addicted to each other. One-shot


Enzo and Cass were walking Kilo in the park, it was nighttime and the park was mainly empty except for a couple of people who were just walking. It was a cool night that actually felt like the epitome of perfect weather because usually Florida nights are a somewhat humid, but tonight was nice.

Cass looked down at Enzo, the man that he cherished dearly, he would do anything for him no matter what. The way the moonlight was on Enzo's face made him look beautiful that he couldn't help but stare in admiration. Enzo turned his head and saw Cass looking at him. He smiled at Cass.

"Why you staring at me Cass?"

"Because you're beautiful, I never thought you could look more perfect but seeing you under this moonlight made me realize I thought wrong."

Cass could see Enzo smile goofily and looked down, cheeks turning deep red. Cass stopped, and so did Enzo, Cass then turned to look at Enzo. He brought his hands up, cupped Enzo's face in his hands, leaned down and kissed him. Enzo brought his free hand up and put it on Cass's face as they kissed. Cass's hands moved down to Enzo's sides and pulled him closer to him so that their bodies were touching.

They broke apart after a few minutes due to the lack of oxygen. Enzo and Cass looked each other in the eyes and automatically knew that they were thinking the same thing. Enzo tugged very gently on Kilo's leash and they went home.

* * *

As soon as they were home Enzo took Kilo's leash off and he ran to the couch and went to sleep. Enzo put the leash down and as soon as the leash left his hand he was swept up by Cass. Now he was being held bridal style by Cass passionately kissing in their foyer. Without breaking the kiss Cass carried Enzo upstairs into their bedroom, and shut the door with his foot.

He carried Enzo to the bed and gently laid him down. Cass got on top of Enzo without putting all his weight on Enzo and started kissing him again. Cass took Enzo's shirt off then his pants followed leaving him only in his briefs. Cass began to kiss down his body starting with his jaw until he got to the hem of his briefs, Cass pulled them off and tossed them to the side. Cass pumped Enzo's dick a few times then put it in his mouth swiftly.

"Oh Fuck!" Enzo exclaimed when his dick entered Cass's mouth.

Enzo grabbed a handful of Cass's long hair in both of his hands. Each time Cass would moan the vibrations went straight to his dick and he would tug on Cass's hair each time. Enzo could feel that he was close and soon wouldn't be able to last any longer. Cass took his mouth off Enzo's dick and looked at him.

"Let it out baby, I know you're close. Besides we've got _all_ night." Cass said.

With that Cass took Enzo in his mouth once again and began to suck harder. That was enough to drive Enzo over the edge he came in Cass's mouth and Cass swallowed everything he has to offer. Once Enzo was done he went up and met Enzo's lips in a searing kiss. Enzo could taste himself on Cass's tongue which was weird to taste, but he didn't care.

Cass got up and took his clothes off then got back into bed with Enzo. This time however he laid down next to Enzo. Enzo knew what Cass wanted so he gave it to him. Enzo kissed down Cass's body and took Cass into his mouth. He went down as far as he could, and began bobbing his head up and down.

Cass grabbed at Enzo's hair and pulled on it, Enzo took one of his hands and started stroking himself, and he used his other hand to stroke Cass's member while he sucked. Cass moaned loudly and he could feel that he was close. Enzo looked up and made eye contact with Cass while he was sucking which caused Cass to cum in his mouth. Somehow Enzo managed to swallow it all. Enzo then moved up Cass's body and kissed him again.

Cass and Enzo looked at each other in lust, they just stared into each other's eye. While not breaking eye contact Cass reached over and grabbed a condom and lube from out of the drawer. Cass broke eye contact so he could put the condom on and lube it up as well as Enzo's hole.

Cass lined himself up with Enzo's entrance and slowly entered Enzo. He entered a little bit in and Cass felt Enzo tense up; but not because Enzo wasn't used to Cass it's because when they don't have sex for a while since they're on the road it Enzo forgets that Cass is big. Cass felt Enzo tensing up, so he leaned down and kissed him.

Enzo wrapped his arms around Cass as they kissed and Cass easing into him slowly. Enzo was moaning into Cass's mouth as every inch of Cass entered him. They pulled apart when Cass was completely inside Enzo. Enzo was accustoming to Cass's size.

"Move." he stated simply voice a little hoarse.

Cass began to slowly thrust in and out of Enzo. As Cass was thrusting Enzo like before wrapped his arms and legs around Cass's body. Cass also wrapped his arms around Enzo. They were now both holding onto each other for dear life as if nothing mattered but them making love. They were both moaning in each others neck, and Enzo moved his arms and hands to around Cass's neck and his hands when into his hair gripping it.

They were both close now and they knew they weren't gonna last.

"FUCK! Babe I'm close."

"Me too baby. Let it out come with me."

That was enough to send Enzo over the edge and he came with a loud moan until he was completely done. Seeing Enzo come undone underneath him and the feeling of his walls tightening around him did it for Cass. Before he came he quickly pulled out of Enzo took the condom off and came on Enzo's torso.

When Cass was done he collapsed on the bed next to Enzo. Both men breathing heavily as they came down from their orgasmic highs. Once Cass could get the feeling back in his legs and the other senses he got up and headed to the bathroom. He came back with a damp cloth and cleaned Enzo's mid-section with it. He tossed the cloth into the hamper across the room then got into bed with Enzo.

He pulled the covers up over top of them, and once they were covered Enzo turned around and got closer to Cass and buried his face into his chest. Cass wrapped his arms around Enzo's body and held him in a secure yet comforting hold. He kissed the top of Enzo's head, and before they fell asleep in tired voices they said

"Love you Zo."

"I love you too Cass."

* * *

I've began the next update for Inside These Stone Walls, and I have a new one shot in progress that should be posted by the end of the week or this weekend. So be on the lookout for both by that time frame. Review.


End file.
